


Teddy-bears and guns

by supernovella



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allisaac, Allydia - Freeform, Family, Gen, Kid!Allison, Multi, Scallison, but well family relations, not sure if I can call it fluff, younger Chris, younger Kate, younger Victoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovella/pseuds/supernovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent is 10 years old and she wants to hit the target. Her mother is expecting her too, Kate is smirking as she stares her down and her father is admiring the way she holds the gun. She shoots, she misses. Kate chuckles and her mother snorts. Her father re-loads the gun and tells her it'salright, try again. She does, she misses again. Her mother screams at her that she's lousy, what need can we have for you if you can't even shoot a gun! She slaps the weapon from Allison's hand and disappears, leaving the girl with dark waves of hair to sink into her father's arms as her cocoa eyes fill up.</p><p>I'm sorry l disappointed everyone again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy-bears and guns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firecurls](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Firecurls).



She's 7 years old when she gets to hold her first real weapon. It's the day after her birthday and Kate has come bearing gifts, to celebrate her niece. Allison gets a stuffed bunny and she's overwhelmed with joy, smiling wide enough to show the space where a tooth is missing, the pink summer dress flailing as she jumps to hug her aunt. Then her mother shows her how it's also a knife and the small girl gets silenced. She stares at the knife, in fear but also admiration. Her dad shows her how to hold it right, how to twist her wrist in the exact right moment to hurt all the nerves close to the wound. Then she has to practice and regardless of how many times she tells her mother no, Victoria places her arm on the table, telling her daughter to stab her, do it, I can take it.

Allison does it.

Then she apologises, over and over, because she  _is_ sorry and she wants her mom to know that. But when Allison expects, _wants,_ a warm embrace and the familiar scent of sweet vanilla and lillies, her mother only scoffs. "You're weak, Allison. You can't  _apologise_ after stabbing somone. When you're being pushed down on the floor by a wolf, are you going to kill him and apologise? Or maybe you'll be too scared even to try, maybe you'll show compassion, let him kill you, it's just what they do?" Her words cut through the child, deeper than any knife ever could and with a shake of her small head she has disappeared up to her room, the happy blush on her cheek gone to leave nothing but pale skin.

 

* * *

 

When she is 12 years old the girl stumbles upon her first bow. It's by accident, because she's really reaching to re-fill the bullets in her fathers gun. She mis-steps and stumbles, causing everything on the shelf to fall. She curses under her breath,  _shit,_ as she falls to her knees to pick it up before anyone noticises. When her eyes reaches it, she's amazed by how beautiful it is. It practically glows in her hands when she picks it up, soft curves carved in white wood, a black string sharp as she allows her fingertips to stroke along it. The girl hurries to place it all back, bringing the bullets and the bow to her father, begging him to let her keep it, because dad please, l love it and l promise l'll learn how to use it.

He allows her to and from there on that's the only weapons she uses.

 

* * *

 

 

Allison is 14 years old. She goes to school, play with her friends, come home. She does her homework for the day, eats dinner, goes to the jujutsu practices. Then, before she brushes her teeth, her mother trains her in skills with the daggers she got for her 13th birthday and her dad helps her with the arrows. Every night they take a step back, every night they add some spin before the stab, every night there is something new she learns. Her friends doesn't know what she does. She doesn't know why. All she knows is that when she succeeds she gets hugs and snuggle saturdays, when she fails her mother shuts her out. So she continues to fight, to learn, anything to keep her mom loving her. 

 

* * *

 

 

She's 16 when she falls in love for the first time. She falls for the tall boy with puppy eyes and a crooked jaw, the boy who can cause her heart to jump just with a smile. Though apparently a boy who's a werewolf. She learns from Kate that those are creatures that actually exist, that they live around her. She finds out that one of them is her boyfriend when he turns right in front of her. She eventually understands why she has to know how to fight, but she also understands how it feels to loose her trust for someone.

She forgives Scott, though, and they get back together. Secretelt this time, because if her parents find out they won't hesitate to kill him, no werewolf is getting near their daughter. They know how to be secretive, they can do it. And they do.

Scott is there for her when Kate falls, killed by Peter Hale, uncle to Derek. The boy Kate had captured once, the boy that drove her home from her first party in Beacon Hills, who called himself Scott's friend. Now he stands beside her as his only living family member slashes Kate's, _h_ _er father's_   _sister's,_ throat. 

 

* * *

 

 

Not even a year later she's screaming against her father's shoulders, staring at her mother's body lying under a sheet. Now it was Derek who killed her. He bit her, forcing her to take her own life before someone else in her family would. Allison doesn't realise it then, but her grandfather takes the oppurtonity when she's lost in mourning her mother, uses her weakness and turns the girl into a weapon. Makes her angry, faster, a killing machine. When she's finally back to herself again, she sees how badly she hurts people around her when she breaks down and promises herself never to fall that deep again.

 

* * *

 

 

Two days before her 18th birthday she fights for her best friend and gets stabbed with a samurai sword. She doesn't feel any pain at all when she falls into Scott's arms. She's not sure if it's becayse she's dying, she knows she is, or if everything inside her has already broken too many times and she has become immune to the burn. No, she doesn't know why, but as her life drains out of her, it's painlessly, and she swears her love for the stupidly compassionate teenage boy one last time, promises him that she never stopped loving him.

She loves Lydia too. She loves the silly girl with strawberry-blonde curls and hazel eyes, who never failed to make her laugh, who knew exactly what jacket she should wear with what shoes and who's smarter than she allows herself to admit. She loves Lydia in a way that she loved Kate, like a sister who she never had, a girl who knows exactly how she feels even if she doesn't say, someone who can always cheer her up.

And Isaac. Allison grew to love him too. Though she despised him at first, she even stabbed him and his friends. But they grew closer and somewhere in her she found sorrow and compassion for the boy who had lost everything. First his mother, then his brother, his father, his pack. He was all alone and Allison realises, where she lies about to die, that she fell in love with him as well.

 

Most of all though, she loves her father. When the feeling of Scott around her fades, she hasn't finished her sentence, about what he needs to tell Chris. Though somewhere in her head there's a voice. It tells her that she shouldn't worry, because her father is smart, he  _undertands_ her and he'll know what she had figured out. So, when everything around her is soft and peachy and  _calm,_ she can smile and allow her mother and Kate to bring her to them, becayse she has finally found peace in her heart. She knows her loved ones will make it without her, because they're all smart and independent.

 

* * *

 

 

The silver princess grew up with teddies carrying knives, but she falls into her eternal rest with a peaceful mind and a loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not used to typing on the computer, so l apologise for any mistakes. This is just a small thing that came to me which l decided to write down. l hope you enjoyed it because l will probably post more things in the future. :)


End file.
